The present invention is directed to electrical extension cords. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a plurality of retractable extension cords housed in a portable housing.
Construction sites, or the like, typically require an electric energy source to energize a plurality of power tools. It is not uncommon, in such projects, to have a single primary power cord extending from a house, garage, or other outlet from which electrical energy is drawn to the construction site.
Typically, a power strip or other multiple-outlet device is connected to the primary power cord and the various power tools are plugged into the multiple-outlet device. Then, not only is the long primary cord disposed at the construction site, but also a plurality of other power cords for each power tool are present. These power cords often become tangled and they are quite cumbersome. This results in an undue amount of time used in setting up and putting away such cords. It also results in an undesirably cluttered work area. Furthermore, the cords can become worn which leads to increased equipment handling and replacement costs.